Calamon's Search For Fun
by Jacko The Great
Summary: It's a really hot icky day that just won't end, and Calamon is bored. Follow him in his search for something to do.


Calamon's Search for Fun  
By: Jacko the Great  
  
Well, this is my first Tamers Humor fic,  
The reason I haven't done one of these is because I couldn't find  
Anything in Tamers to make fun of.  
I figure that Calamon isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, so…  
ENJOY!  
  
~*~*~And now our feature presentation~*~*~*  
  
"Hmmm, I'm really bored!" Calamon mumbled in the summer heat. It's a hot long, humid, and all around icky day. Worst of all, it just seemed like it would never end. Calamon glanced up into the sky,  
"Mr. Sun, do you mind not shining directly on me?"  
Apparently, Mr. Sun isn't a very good listener, because it just kept doing its thing.  
"Oh, I just gotta find something to do!" Calamon moaned, "I know, I'll go find Guilmon, he loves to play!"  
Okay, so it wasn't a Nobel Prize winning plain. But, there is only a certain amount of time until staring at the sun then chasing the dots became mundane.  
"Run, Cala, Cala! Run Cala, Cala!" Calamon chanted over and over again. Calamon ran through the park to Guilmon's hide out. He never understood why, but Takato didn't like it when Guilmon went out of his hiding spot. Something about people screaming and fainting when he's loose. Calamon ran up the steps and banged on the bars.  
"Hey Guilmon!" Calamon called out. A deep moan came out from the fixture.   
"Guilmon!!" Calamon called again, Calamon squeezed through the bars and found Guilmon spread across the floor.  
"Come one Guilmon, let's play!" Calamon yelled playfully.  
"No." Guilmon moaned.  
"Why not?" Calamon asked. When Guilmon didn't answer, Calamon shook him.  
"Come on Guilmon! Answer me!" Calamon yelled.  
"It's too hot!" Guilmon moaned, "Can't move."  
"What do you mean you can't move?" Calamon protested, "You're moving your mouth aren't you?"  
"Ugh!" Guilmon moaned and rolled over almost crushing Calamon. Calamon jumped out of the way.  
"Oh, phooey!" Calamon mumbled, "Guilmon isn't gonna play today." Calamon walked outside of the bars and sat on the steps  
"I know! I'll play with Terriermon!" Calamon exclaimed, "He loves to play!"  
Calamon ran long and hard. And it took him about half the day to remember one very important fact.  
"Hey!" Calamon shouted to no body in particular, "I don't know where Terriermon lives do I?"  
Calamon sat on a rock and his ears shrunk.  
"What do I do now?" Calamon pouted. Calamon would have spent hours pouting of it weren't for the fact that the rock that he was sitting on had started to move.  
"Huh? What's this?" Calamon stood up and studied the rock. The rock was green and smooth. It slowly stuck its head out. Then it stuck out four stubby legs.   
Calamon was very confused, so he poked at the green rock. The rock slowly opened its mouth and slammed it shut on Calamon's finger.  
  
  
Somewhere else in the park Renamon sat by a shady tree for a long awaited nap. Renamon let out a sigh of relief. She was stuck out in the sun all day, and now she found a nice, cool, shady spot to sleep. Just as Renamon began to drift off to sleep, Calamon ran by.  
"Owwie, owwie, owwie!" Calamon screamed at the top of his lungs, "The green rock but me!"  
Calamon ran back and forth screaming that the mean rock is trying to eat him. Renamon decided that something had to be done. Renamon screeched out her leg and Calamon tripped right over it.  
"Ah, that's much better." Renamon sighed in relief.   
"Ow! The rock is trying to eat me!" Calamon cried.  
"If I take it off you, will you shut up?" Renamon asked.  
"OOWWWWWW!" Calamon screamed.  
"I take that as a yes." Renamon replied.  
Renamon gently took the rock off Calamon's finger. Calamon sucked on his finger while Renamon examined the rock.  
"Why, it's only a harmless Snapping Turtle!" Renamon explained. Calamon glanced at Renamon oddly.  
"Well, it depends on you definition of harmless." Renamon remarked.  
Calamon stared at Renamon with loving green eyes.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Renamon asked.  
"Will you play with me?" Calamon shouted with glee.  
Renamon was about to say no. But then she realized that if she did, Calamon would not leave her alone. So, Renamon got an idea.  
"Ok, let's play hide and seek!"  
"How do you play that?"  
"You hide and I'll try and find you!" Renamon explained.  
"Goody!" Calamon ran off and hid.  
"Finally!" Renamon sighed as she sat down and went back to her nap.  
  
Renamon never did find Calamon. She didn't even try. Calamon just thought that was a very good hider. But the Calamon had the time of his life. He finally found the fun he was looking for. The long, humid, and all around icky day that never seemed to end had finally ended. Even though he never had anything to eat, but that's beside the point!  
  
~*~ The End~*~ 


End file.
